


"Make Me"

by ColdwaughterWoes (TrickyMxtape)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Margo is a domme, Multi, Quentin is a heavy sub leaning switch, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyMxtape/pseuds/ColdwaughterWoes
Summary: Quentin is Margo's plaything. Eliot is also there.





	"Make Me"

**Author's Note:**

> *Spins wheel* Guess this is timeline 31, where a fun threesome happens early into Quentin's first year at Brakebills.

Margo grins as she spots Quentin and Eliot sitting near each other in comfortable silence, her best boys. Quentin perched awkwardly, the balls of his feet on the seat of his chair, 'Fillory and Further' in hand as Eliot people watched while sipping his latest mixology experiment.

"Hey, nerd! Ever tried sitting on a chair like a normal human being?" Margo's voice carries as she strolls into the room.

"Yeah? Why don't you make me?" A split second after the words had been spoken, Quentin's hand flew to cover his mouth.

"My, my." Margo practically purrs, running her fingers over Eliot's shoulder as she stalks towards Quentin. "Baby, it looks like our little Q is starting to ovary up. Is this your influence?"

Eliot holds a hand up while taking a swig of booze. "Bambi, I take no credit nor blame for any inflation of his ego... boy does know his way around a dick though. And a belt." The final words are almost mumbled into the rim of his glass.

“Is that right Q?

Are you a top now?

Do you think you could top me?”

Margo makes her way to Quentin in such a way that he can’t tell if he’s about to be seduced or devoured and he’s unsure which he’d prefer. Feet sliding off the chair, he fumbles his book as though he doesn’t know if he should put it down or cling to it for safety.

“N-no. I just - we like to play around, sometimes. Topping can be fun, but I wouldn't say I'm 'A Top'. We,"  he gestures limply towards Eliot, "switch sometimes, but mostly I’m pretty subby. Bratty sometimes, but subby”

Margo plucks ‘Fillory and Further’  from his hand and places it on the table beside him, all the while lowering herself into his lap.

“Listen to me Coldwater. I could make you do anything I wanted.”

Quentin lets out a quiet moan as she drags the nails of one down his chest, the fingers of the other wrapping around his throat and squeezing gently. 

“I could have you flat on your back struggling to breathe as you eat me to multiple orgasms because we both know that my pleasure is more important than you having oxygen.”

Her free hand slid between them to gently stroke the growing bulge in his pants.

“When I am finally sated I would get out my strap-on and make you ride me like the needy slut I know you are.”

She leans forward and licks a line up Quentin’s neck before taking his earlobe between her teeth. As Quentin lets out a whimper, he catches Eliot’s gaze and the heat in El’s eyes makes his breath hitch. Margo glances at both men and grins.

“Maybe, just maybe, if you beg me enough I’d get Eliot to come over and stroke your cock and you’d get to cum over the magnificence that is my breasts. But for now, mama is busy, I just stopped in to say hi and bye on my way out.”

“Bambi, if you leave him like this you might kill our poor boy.”

"El, you can do whatever you want to him, but don’t let him touch himself… and make sure you leave him with enough energy in case I do decide to ride that cute little face of his later." Margo punctuated the last words with a couple of firm pats on Quentin’s cheek before gracefully rising from his lap and sauntering from the room.

Eliot smirks at Quentin and downs the rest of his concoction. “Well, that was fun. I need another drink. Want one?”

Quentin attempts to scowl, but ends up rolling his eyes and accepting Eliot’s offer of a drink. He pulls his feet back onto the chair, both for comfort’s sake and as an attempt to hide his arousal.

As Eliot hands him his drink, Quentin reaches out and pulls him down for a kiss. Tangling his fingers in El’s dark hair, he yanks gently and growls, “I should spank you for encouraging Margo.”  
  
Eliot laughs gently at him. “You should, but,” He pulls Quentin’s hair in return and grins at the moan he receives. “You are so clearly subby right now that you’d melt if you even tried.”

“El, that sounds like a challenge.”

Rather than returning to his chair, Eliot started towards the stairs glancing back to Quentin with a wink.

“Yeah? Come at me, Coldwater.”

  



End file.
